It's Always Darkest Before the Dawn
by justanotherfangurl
Summary: Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel both lead very difficult lives. Blaine lives a life in shame and secrets; afraid to let someone to get close to him. Kurt lives his life in darkness, and is waiting for the moment where someone will bring light into his life again. Will both boys let their guards down and open themselves up to love? Or will fear get in the way?


It was Blaine Anderson's first day at McKinley High School, and to say he was dreading his first day, was an understatement. This was the third time Blaine had to be forced out of a school and into another so he was already aware of how terrible the first day always was. But as he looked at his mother's encouraging smile as she wished him luck, he knew he had to suck it up and bear with it. He owed her at least that much for what he had put her and his father through the last couple of years.

After leaving the car and waving goodbye to his mother as she drove away, Blaine turned towards his new school. Adjusting the sling on his recently broken arm, Blaine took a deep breath to ease his nerves and walked through the front doors. Searching through his brown messenger bag, he found a paper with the map of the school building on it. Using the paper, he maneuvered his way through the ocean of students and into the guidance office, hoping to get his class schedule. As he walked into the office, a small woman, meticulously cleaning her desk, awaited him.

"Oh, hello, I'm Ms. Pillsbury! I haven't seen you before. I'm assuming you must be Blaine, right?" she questioned smiling.

"Yeah that's me. Hi, it's nice to meet you Ms. Pillsbury" Blaine said.

"'Well Blaine, let me be the first one to formerly welcome you to McKinley High!' she said cheerfully, handing him a pamphlet labeled _Sucks to be the New Kid_. 'Your first class today will be in room 21 in Mrs. Hagberg's English Class."

She handed him the packet of forms and health packets his parents would need to sign, as well as the rest of his class schedule. As he thanked her and turned to leave, the young counselor stopped him.

"'Oh wait, Blaine' Ms. Pillsbury said, 'I just wanted to let you know that my door is always open. I'm aware of the general details of your situation, and I want you to know that if you need anything you can come and see me, okay? I'll try and help you adjust in any way that I can."

Blaine froze for a moment. Of course some teachers would know what happened. It wasn't like the entire situation was secret. Well, at least the most recent situation. Regaining his words, he quickly said, "Oh, uh t-thank you Ms. Pillsbury I really appreciate it" and left the office, shutting the door behind him.

Realistically, he probably wouldn't tell Ms. Pillsbury, or anyone else for that matter, what happened to him anytime soon. Sometimes talking about your problems only makes them worse. It's just easier to keep things to yourself. It leads to less hurting.

Since there was still around fifteen minutes until classes officially started for the day, Blaine moved his way through the foreign halls to search for his locker. As he walked he felt eyes peering at him and whispers breaking out as he walked through the hall way. It didn't help that he had a broken arm _and _he was the new kid here. New kids were always the best targets for rumors and gossip.

Sighing, he finally found his locker. Blaine hated the first day of school. It was torture to go to school in general, but to transfer to a new school in the middle of the year was always horrible. It's commonplace for teachers to welcome new students into their class by forcing them to stand up in front of everyone and introduce themselves. Blaine hoped he could simply get through the day with the repeated speech of "Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson," before sitting back down, but unfortunately, like his peers, teachers were always the most interested with the new students in the school. In a small town like Ohio, most of the students here have probably known each other since elementary school. New kids were immediately a hot topic. Teachers were just as inquisitive as the students; they always wanted to know more. And each time they'd ask for more, Blaine would say, 'I love performing' to the class with an awkward smile, and would immediately sit back down. This usually earned him snickers from the students or a soft response from his teachers. Being in Drama Club or a Chorus group never seemed to be an adequate talent to have. In the last school, when he told them this, they immediately put a target on his back. It didn't help him that he was the "stereotypical" gay actor in Drama and Chorus Club, but that's who he was. He wasn't going to hide it. He made that known at his last school, and look where he is now. Three different schools since the beginning of freshman year. Blaine tried to push away these thoughts and reminded himself that although this was the third time that he had to do this, he should be a pro by now. He would learn to deal with it.

Blaine was shaken from his thoughts by a loud crashing sound coming from the lockers. Blaine looked over, bewildered, to see what someone threw to make the sound. He immediately noticed that it wasn't a 'what' but a '_who_.' On the floor sat a boy, sitting on with his back pressed against the lockers; eyes shut and breathing heavy. Blaine could probably guess from the laughter that the culprits were somewhere down the hall, but he couldn't be pull his focus away from the boy beside him. His chestnut, brown hair was perfectly coiffed on the top of his head, looking like it took him hours to style. Then Blaine noticed the boy's outfit: A perfectly fitted purple dress shirt and skinny tie, accompanied by a pair of white skinny jeans and dark purple dress shoes. Blaine had never seen anyone, let alone a teenage boy, so well dressed. In Ohio especially. This boy was gorgeous. He had to be some sort of model. It wasn't until the other boy looked up slightly above Blaine's head that he truly noticed how beautiful this boy was. His eyes were a piercing grayish-blue, making his beauty even more magnified. His skin was as pale as a porcelain doll, and he was just as fragile looking. Not in a bad way of course, but in a way that made the boy that much more alluring.

"A-are you all right?" Blaine asked when he finally managed to find his speech.

"Uh y-yeah I'm fine," the other boy spoke hurriedly, frantically feeling around for the things that he had dropped on the floor.

"Here, let me help you," Blaine tried, as the boy seemed to be struggling for his things. He picked up one of the boy's books and put it in front of the angel's face, but he looked straight through him as if he didn't even notice what Blaine was doing.

"No-no I can manage, just move along I'm fine," the boy said quickly as he continued feeling the floor.

Puzzled, Blaine took a moment to assess the situation. He noticed a white cane nearby and a pair of sunglasses near his own locker door. He then watched the other boy look frustrated, huffing as he tried to grab his "missing" belongings that were literally right in front of him.

Blaine had finally realized what was going on. It all suddenly pieced together; this boy was blind.

Quickly crouching down in front of the boy, Blaine reached for his arm grabbing his attention. The other boy looked in his general as Blaine said, "Oh, no here, I have your book and glasses. Here, I'll help you up, I'm pretty sure I've got everything."

The boy immediately stiffened as Blaine lifted him off the floor. "Why are you helping me?' the boy asked, worriedly, 'If you're going to just slushy me like all the other jocks do, can you just get it over with?"

As he picked up the cane and brought it into the boy's hand, Blaine amusedly replied, "Well, firstly I am most definitely not a jock due to my lack of athletic ability, and secondly I have absolutely no idea what it means to slushy someone so I don't think you have anything to fear from me."

The boy let out a relieved breath, taking his cane from Blaine. "Oh well uh, thank you then. Blaine. It always sucks when they push me like that. All my books fly everywhere and it takes me forever to find all my stuff."

Blaine gaped, finally listening to the boy's voice. It was so whimsical and flawless. Maybe high pitched for a male, but nothing short of perfect.

Regaining his words, Blaine quickly said, "Oh yeah, it was no problem! Any decent person would've helped you."

"Well then Welcome to McKinley High; homes of the most indecent human beings of the planet" the boy replied sarcastically, chuckling to himself.

Blaine smirked and then replied, "Oh well at least I've met at least one descent person, then. I'm Blaine Anderson."

Genuinely smiling for the first time since Blaine had met him, the boy introduced himself. He reached out his hand, not holding the cane, replying, "Kurt Hummel."

Smiling widely, Blaine took Kurt's hand in his free hand and held it in his own. Smiling brightly, Blaine said "Well Kurt Hummel, it's very nice to meet you."

**Hello readers! This is my first ever fan-fic so hopefully this didn't totally suck! I've wanted to write a Klaine centric story for a while now, but I was always too nervous to do so. Writing is somewhat of a personal thing for me, especially stories, so having other people read it always makes me nervous. But I finally got the balls to sit and write this story and am really excited to put it out there! The rating for my story may increase over in time just FYI, only because I do have an idea where this plotline will go but I may change my mind. Just as a precaution! But yeap this is the end of the prologue! Love ****it? Like it? Questions? Completely hate it? PLEASE COMMENT AND TELL ME! I would love as much as input as I can get, so I would love some feedback! But either way thank you for reading, hope to see you next chapter! **


End file.
